·: αмαчα :·
by 66Sakura99
Summary: -Sasuke-…-Te quiero…-…-Debes continuar…-…-Naruto… me dijo que…-El dobe-Si… me dijo que en verdad me quieres…-…-Y ahora que ya no voy a seguir en este mundo… te quiero pedir algo-…-Quiero que me prometas… que seguirás…-


**Nombre**: ·: Amαчα...

**Summary**: -Sasuke-…-Te quiero…-…-Debes continuar…-…-Naruto… me dijo que…-El dobe-Si… me dijo que en verdad me quieres…-…-Y ahora que ya no voy a seguir en este mundo… te quiero pedir algo-…-Quiero que me prometas… que seguirás… que encontraras a alguien que te quiera igual o más que yo-…-Promételo-Lo prometo-Gracias…-Karin…-

**Autor**: 66Sakura99

**Disclaimer**: Ni Naruto ni compañía me pertenecen… son propiedad de **_Masashi Kishimoto_**.

**Advertencias**: Aun no lo se, supongo que cuando lo terminen de leer, a la que le llegaran Advertencias será a mi uωu…

Es un **_SasuKarin_**… se que el simple hecho de leer eso… no les gusta, pero terminen de leerlo y prometo, no se arrepentirán, al final les terminara gustando nωn…

**Nota de 66Sakura99**: Es un **One-Shot**…

No será el único ya que serán dedicaciones, regalos, pedidos, Fic's y demás… que yo con gusto hare para mis lectores n.n…

* * *

_-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-_

_Molestia…_

_-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-_

* * *

Se encontraba sentado en el sofá frente a la chimenea… admirando el hermoso retrato de la que una vez fue su mujer…

Ese día… era el día en que ella… había fallecido…

El día era un día lluvioso y su casa estaba completamente obscura…

Eso lo ayudaba… lo ayudaba a pensar por que no estaba sufriendo la perdida, estaba pensativo…

Esa mujer… a la que tantas veces había despreciado y poco a poco había comenzado a querer…

Ya no se encontraba con el, debido a una Enfermedad Crónica… una Enfermedad por la cual murió… una Enfermedad que ni los mejores Doctores habían podido detener…

Y pensar que ella, su ex-mujer, que era una chica chillona, ruidosa, mimada, caprichosa… una _"Molestia"_ como el solía decirle… había logrado hacer que el la apreciara…

La apreciaba y si… la llego a amar aunque no como mujer…

No todo es miel y hojuelas… no paso ni un año de casados… cuando se percataron de una Enfermedad que la fue consumiendo poco a poco…

Ella no resistió y termino muriendo…

El no la había llorado, no la amaba pero la apreciaba…

A pesar de no haberla llorado… había sentido un gran vacio al ya no estar con ella…

Y ahora… justamente el día de su muerte… recordaba las palabras de su ex-mujer a la perfección…

-x-X-x-

_-Sasuke-le había dicho._

_-…-el se había quedado callado._

_-Te quiero…-comento tosiendo un poco._

_-…-el no correspondió a ese comentario, de lo contrario… mentiría…_

_-Debes continuar…-le había dicho mientras se sentaba en esa suave cama._

_-…-el prefería mantenerse al marguen de la conversación._

_-Naruto me dijo que…-habia dicho ella y el la había interrumpido._

_-El dobe-susurro el por primera vez._

_-Si, Naruto…-había dicho ella soltando una pequeña risita que seria acompañada por un poco de sangre que tosería-Me dijo que en verdad me quieres…-le había dicho con una dulce sonrisa._

_-…-se mantuvo callado… el dobe de su amigo había dicho una gran mentira._

_-Y ahora que se que no estaré más en este mundo…-dijo ella ya consiente de su destino mientras observaba por la ventana de su habitación._

_-…-el ni siquiera se molesto en animarla…_

_¿Por qué negar algo que ya era más que obvio?..._

_-Quiero que me prometas que… que seguirás… que encontraras a alguien que te quiera igual o más que yo-dijo pero ahora posando su mirada en la de el._

_-…-el permaneció callado._

_-Promételo-pidió ella acomodándose en la cama._

_-Lo prometo-aseguro el._

_-Gracias…-susurro antes de cerrar sus ojos para no volver a abrirlos._

_-Karin…-susurro el con pena._

-x-X-x-

Si, así había acabado su ex-mujer…

Y él había terminado haciendo una promesa que… había cumplido… ahora estaba con alguien más y era alguien que si amaba…

Escucho la puerta principal abrirse… se levanto del sofá en el que estaba sentado y se dirigió a recibir a su visitante…

Al llegar al recibidor de su casa se encontró con una joven…

Con su mujer…

Se acerco a ella y la abrazo por detrás cuando ella estaba ocupada colocando su abrigo en el perchero que estaba justo al lado de la puerta…

Ella dio un pequeño respingo pero se giro y beso tiernamente los labios del joven que momentos antes la abrazaba.

-Tardaste-comento el tomándola por la cintura apegándola más a él.

-Lo se-dijo ella divertida, posando sus delgados brazos en el cuello de su esposo-Pero conseguí lo que quería-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Hmp-exclamo él.

-Vamos-dijo ella separándose de su esposo y tomando una bolsa blanca que había dejado en el suelo al entrar.

-…-él solo la siguió.

Al final, se encontraban donde él se encontraba antes de que ella llegara.

-No piensas quitar su retrato, ¿verdad?-pregunto el viendo como su mujer encendía unas veladoras y las ponía encima de la chimenea donde se encontraba el retrato de su ex-mujer.

-No Sasuke-kun-contesto ella mientras terminaba de prender la ultima veladora.

-No la conociste y aun así le guardas respeto, ¿Por qué lo haces?-pregunto incrédulo.

-…-la chica guardo silencio y coloco un ramo Rosas Rojas encima de la chimenea con cuidado de que las veladoras no se encargaran de desaparecerlas con el fuego que proporcionaban-Le guardo respeto por que te cuido antes que yo… antes de que me conocieras…-contesto ella con una sonrisa mientras se colocaba a un lado de su esposo y lo tomaba por un brazo.

-Rosas-susurro.

-Si, son sus favoritas-comento ella mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Hmp… ¿son?-pregunto viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

_¿Como hablaba en presente de ella, si ya había muerto?..._

-Si… son-afirmo ella.

La chica volvió la vista al retrato de la que una vez fue la mujer de su esposo…

Si ella buscaba algún rasgo parecido al de la ex-mujer de su esposo… era obvio que no encontraría ninguno…

Ella era de cabello largo casi llegándole a la cintura y de un extraño color rosa… la ex-mujer de su esposo tenia el cabello largo pero hasta los hombros y era peli-roja…

Ella tenía ojos verdes y la ex-mujer de su esposo tenia ojos negros…

Ella era de piel pálida y la ex-mujer de su esposo era de piel bronceada.

Eran tan diferentes…

Aun no entendía como era que Sasuke se había fijado en ella siendo tan diferente a su ex-mujer… ella creía que si Sasuke buscara una mujer, tendría que tener algún rasgo parecido a esa mujer peli-roja… algo que hiciera que la recordara…

-Sakura-pronuncio sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?-exclamo ella, distraída.

-Vamos, tenemos que dormir-informo mientras se alejaba del lugar-¿Vienes?-pregunto al ver que su mujer no tenia intenciones de seguirlo.

-En un momento voy-contesto.

-Como quieras-susurro restandole importancia para después subir las escaleras para llegar a su habitación.

La joven Peli-Rosa se acerco y con la yema de sus dedos toco, el retrato de la mujer a la que tanto respeto le guardaba…

Alejo su mano inmediatamente al sentir un escalofrió… no era un escalofrió que le había causado temor, era un escalofrió que le había brindado algo más… pero no había logrado descifrar que era...

-Sakura-escucho como la llamaba desde la habitación.

-Voy-informo comenzando a apagar las veladoras.

Suspiro decepcionada… ella quería estar viendo el retrato de esa mujer por un poco más de tiempo… pero Sasuke era demasiado impaciente…

Observo una vez más el retrato de la ex-mujer de su esposo y sonrió… Sasuke muchas veces le había preguntado que si se sentía incomoda por el hecho de tener el retrato de su ex-mujer justo arriba de la chimenea…

Ella siempre le había dicho que no… y era la verdad…

-Sakura-escucho de nuevo su nombre.

-Voy Sasuke-kun-aclaro.

Apago la última veladora y observo una última vez el retrato… sonrió de nuevo…

-Gracias-susurro, se alejo del lugar a paso lento y subió las escaleras para poder llegar con su esposo.

Sasuke le había contado que, Karin, como se llamó su mujer… le había dado las gracias por una promesa que él tenia que cumplir… y que sabía… había cumplido…

Sasuke nunca le dijo que promesa era pero... Naruto si…

Ese rubio hiperactivo, contaba hasta lo que no debía contar…

Y ella…

De algún modo le quería agradecer a Karin por haber querido que Sasuke amara a alguien más… pero no se le ocurría agradecerle de otra forma más que poniendo veladoras y Rosas Rojas… sin embargo, sabía... y estaba consciete de que si no podía pagarle en esa vida, se lo pagaría en la siguiente y sabia que mientras tanto…

Sasuke tenía una nueva _"Molestia"_ de la cual encargarse…

Oh, si… Naruto también había soltado los apodos que Sasuke le había puesto a su mujer…pero...

A ella no le molestaría que la llamara _"Molestia"_… al contrario… lo disfrutaría…

* * *

_-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-_

_Fin…_

_-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-_

* * *

Les diré que es un **_SasuKarin_**…

Buehh… no pero tiene un poco de eso… notaron también que Karin tiene un OCC muy grande en su personalidad… y como yo estoy en contra de odiar a los personajes de serie/anime/manga… quise poner a una Karin más linda y tierna, de ese modo, ustedes dejaran de odiarla tanto uωu…

Quede muy conforme y pues… me gustaría un Review… ¿Qué les parece?...

Y de paso les aviso que pueden comenzar a hacer sus pedidos que aquí su humilde servidora, se los hará con gusto nωn…

Atte: 66Sakura99…

PD: Aplausos para mí que es la primera vez que hago algo así de ordenado y bonito xDD…


End file.
